Objectives: A. General. Objectives of the Study outlined in the Proposal of Sept. 21, 1971, relevant to the Study as funded were: (1) "To establish the value of lithium as an inhibitor of aggressive behavior in man", and (2) "To gain information on the phenomenon of human aggression". Specific. In the context of the ongoing research these objectives may be particularized as follows: 1. To determine if lithium treatment reduces/modifies aggressivity and impulsivity and if so, whether and how these changes are integrated into the personality and institutional behavior of the subjects. 2. a) To examine the aggressive behavior of the subjects in terms of their familiar, interpersonal, medical and psychiatric histories. b) To examine the relationship between aggression and impulsivity. c) To determine the subject's attitude toward his aggressivity and to hypothesize the needs it fulfills and the role it plays in his personality. Goals: The principal goals of the period under review were: A. Establishment of effective working relationships with the host institutions' staff. B. Organization and management of the Study: 1) Physical plant and personnel: 2) Structure of study: C. Evaluation: 1) Evaluation of subjects; 2) Evaluation of research hypotheses.